Markings are placed on road surfaces to provide guidance and information. For example, travel lane markings may be painted on a road surface to inform a driver (as well as others) about the various lanes of traffic to help prevent vehicle collisions. On a simple, two-way road, there may be a single lane marking, down the middle of the road. For roads with more than one lane in a single direction, the lane markings may designate a current lane of travel for each traffic direction.
As a driver navigates their vehicle down the road, the driver may attempt to keep their vehicle within a single lane of traffic. However, there may be times when the vehicle may drift into another lane of traffic. This drifting may be unintentional and, at times, the driver may not realize that the vehicle is straying into an adjacent lane.